Powrót na wyspę z nowymi frajerami
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 1 Na początek pojawia się widok na Wawanakwę. Następnie kamera pokazuje Chrisa stojącego na Porcie Wstydu. Chris: 'Witajcie! Oto ja, słynny Chris McLean! Już dzisiaj rozpoczynamy nowy sezon z zupełnie nowymi uczestnikami na naszej starej i zapomnianej Wawanakwie! Wyspa nadal jest bardzo zaniedbana, ale to już będzie problem obozowiczów, a nie mój. Kto z czternastki uczestników wytrzyma tu najdłużej i wygra milion dolarów? Jak potoczą się ich losy? Żeby się dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Port Wstydu ''Z daleka widać dużą płynącą łódź. 'Chris: '''Ktoś już się chyba do nas zbliża… Oto… ''Jednak na łodzi byli tylko starzy uczestnicy, którzy popłynęli dalej. 'Chris: '…nasi starzy uczestnicy, którzy najwidoczniej cieszą się, że nie biorą już udziału w tym programie. Do Chrisa podchodzi Chef. 'Chris: '''A oto nasz niezastąpiony Chef Hatchet, którego na pewno pamiętacie! '''Chef: '''Chris, długo mam jeszcze czekać na tych dzieciaków? Jedzenie w stołówce zaraz im wystygnie, a wtedy będzie smakować jeszcze gorzej niż teraz. No, chyba że masz taki zamiar. '''Chris: '''Chyba nie… Zresztą, nieważne. Już płyną do nas nasi nowi uczestnicy! ''Chef odszedł bez słowa. W tym czasie z łódki wysiadła rudowłosa dziewczyna. 'Chris: '''Witaj Alexandro! Cieszysz się, że jesteś tu pierwszą osobą? '''Alexandra: '''Pewnie! Nie chciałabym przypłynąć na końcu… Wtedy trudniej byłoby mi nawiązać z kimś kontakt. '''Chris: '''Jeśli tak uważasz, to masz szczęście! Teraz stań trochę dalej i czekaj na następnych uczestników. ''Jako następny w Porcie Wstydu pojawia się Andrew. 'Chris: '''A naszym drugim uczestnikiem jest Andrew! '''Andrew: '''Inni nie będą mieli ze mną szans! Już lepiej się przygotuj na moje zwycięstwo! '''Chris: '''Spokojnie, dopiero zaczynamy… ''Andrew podchodzi do Alexandry. 'Andrew: '''Hej, może dotrzymać ci towarzystwa? Taka dziewczyna jak ty nie powinna być samotna. ''Alexandra wygląda na zakłopotaną. 'Alexandra: '''Eee… Jak chcesz, ale i tak nie ma tu jeszcze nikogo innego. Oprócz Chrisa. ''Z łódki wysiada kolejna osoba. 'Chris: '''Oto Kevin! '''Kevin: '''Hej! Cieszę się, że poznam nowych ludzi. ''Zaraz za nim do Chrisa podchodzi kolejny uczestnik. 'Chris: '''A to jest Bob! '''Bob: '''Może w końcu zrobię coś ciekawego w swoim życiu. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi moja rodzina. '''Chris: '''Okej… ''Jako następna pojawia się Vanessa, która wygląda na bardzo wypoczętą. 'Chris: '''Naszą kolejną uczestniczką jest Vanessa! Wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie wyszła ze SPA, a ta łódka raczej tego nie oferuje… '''Vanessa: '''To wszystko dzięki dobrej medytacji! Dzięki niej zawsze mogę czuć się jak najlepiej! '''Chris: '''Muszę chyba kiedyś tego spróbować… Przydałoby mi się. ''Chwilę później przychodzi kolejna uczestniczka. 'Chris: '''Przywitajcie się z Natalie! '''Natalie: '''Cześć! ''Zaraz za nią wyskoczył Jake. 'Jake: '''Hej! '''Chris: '''I z Jake’em… '''Jake: '''Na pewno będziemy się tu świetnie bawić! '''Chris: '''Wszystko zależy od tego, jak interpretujesz sobie słowo „zabawa”. ''Przez chwilę wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy znajdowali się już w Porcie Wstydu, podejrzliwie się na niego spojrzeli. 'Chris: '''Co się tak dziwnie patrzycie? ''Jako następna pojawiła się dziewczyna, która wyglądała na trochę niezadowoloną. 'Chris: '''A oto Jennifer! Witaj! ''Poszła dalej ignorując go. 'Chris: '''Taa, nie ma to jak uprzejmość… ''Jennifer stanęła obok Andrew, który postanowił z nią pogadać ignorując Alexandrę. Po tym dziewczyna wygląda na trochę obrażoną. 'Andrew: '''Hej, może potrzebujesz dobrego towarzystwa? Od razu poprawi ci się humor. ''Jennifer lekko się uśmiechnęła. 'Andrew: '''Widzisz? Już ci pomogłem. '''Jennifer: '''No, może troszkę. ''W tym czasie z łódki wyszła kolejna zawodniczka. 'Chris: '''Susan, witaj na wyspie! '''Susan: '''Cześć… Nic mi się tutaj nie stanie, prawda? '''Chris: '''Heh, tego chyba nie mogę ci obiecać. '''Susan: '''Co?! To ja nie chcę tutaj być! ''Próbowała wejść z powrotem do łódki, ale Chris ją zatrzymał. 'Chris: '''Uspokój się. Przecież nie powiedziałem, że tu zginiesz. I niestety, ale teraz nie możesz już wrócić. '''Susan: '''A jeśli jednak zginę? Ja nie chcę umierać. Na pewno nie dzisiaj. Ani jutro. Ani pojutrze. Ani… ''Chris zatkał jej usta. 'Chris: '''Tak, chyba już wszyscy wiedzą o co ci chodzi. A teraz, jeśli możesz, ucisz się i poczekaj na pozostałych uczestników. ''Jako następny pojawił się chłopak wyglądający na pewnego siebie. 'Chris: '''Nasz kolejny zawodnik to Orlando! '''Orlando: '''Siema. ''Poszedł dalej i zatrzymał się obok Jennifer, która od razu się do niego odwróciła i zaczęli chwilę rozmawiać. Andrew wyglądał na zazdrosnego. Zaraz za Orlando wyszła Pauline. 'Chris: '''Witaj Pauline! '''Pauline: '''Taa, cześć. '''Chris: '''Moglibyście chociaż udawać jakieś podekscytowanie, przynajmniej na ten moment. ''Chris został zignorowany przez wszystkich. 'Chris: '''Eh, a to dopiero jest pierwszy dzień… ''Następny przyszedł Lucas. 'Lucas: '''Cześć! '''Chris: '''Witaj na wyspie, Lucas! Stań sobie obok tych ponurych uczestników. '''Jake: '''Ja na nic nie narzekam! Podoba mi się tu! '''Chris: '''Dobrze, że nie wszyscy zachowują się jakby byli tu na siłę wepchnięci. A z tego, co wiem, to żadne z was nie było zmuszone do udziału w tym programie. '''Pauline: '''Przecież nie będę skakać z radości jak jakiś dzieciak… Zresztą chyba większość z nas wie, czego może się tu spodziewać. '''Chris: '''Tak, nieważne. Przynajmniej zaraz będziemy tu już w komplecie. ''Przedostatni uczestnik wyglądał na nieco ponurego oraz sprawia wrażenie tajemniczego. 'Chris: '''A oto ostatni chłopak, Jacob. ''Jacob tylko się uśmiechnął i poszedł dalej stając sobie gdzieś na uboczu. A jako ostatnia pojawiła się pewna blondynka, która od razu zmierzyła wszystkich wzrokiem. 'Chris: '''A naszą ostatnią uczestniczką jest Ashley! '''Ashley: '''Hej. ''Jennifer krzywo się na nią spojrzała. 'Ashley: '''Co się tak na mnie gapisz? Jeśli zazdrościsz mi wyglądu, to ci się nie dziwię. '''Jennifer: '''Słucham?! Nawet nie próbuj ze mną zaczynać! '''Ashley: '''Bo co? ''Obydwie zaczęły patrzeć na siebie z morderczym spojrzeniem. 'Chris: '''Dopiero tu przyszła i już zaczęła się kłócić, nieźle! A tymczasem, chodźcie za mną. Przed domkami drużynowymi '''Chris: '''Jak zapewne wiecie, to w tych zapuszczonych domkach będziecie spać. Domek po prawej stronie będzie dla jednej drużyny, a ten po lewej dla drugiej. A skoro już mowa o drużynach, to niech przy tym prawym domku staną: Lucas, Natalie, Orlando, Jacob, Jennifer, Vanessa i Ashley. ''Siódemka wymienionych osób stanęła przy domku. Jennifer i Ashley znowu wymieniły się morderczymi spojrzeniami. 'Chris: '''Od teraz jesteście Wrednymi Szczurami! A pozostali, czyli: Andrew, Kevin, Alexandra, Susan, Bob, Jake i Pauline, niech podejdą do drugiego domku. ''Druga siódemka uczestników stanęła przy domku po lewej stronie. 'Chris: '''Wy jesteście Paskudnymi Robalami! '''Pauline: '''Taa, świetnie. '''Chris: '''Przejdźmy do następnej rzeczy. Jak zapewne wiecie, mamy tu też niezawodny pokój zwierzeń, w którym możecie powiedzieć co wam leży na wątrobie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: Paskudne Robale? Serio? A tamci to tylko Wredne Szczury? No cóż, to przecież tylko głupie nazwy. A tak w ogóle, to nie podoba mi się tu, ale skoro już tu jestem, to postaram się wygrać. (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: No i w końcu znalazłam się w tym słynnym pokoju zwierzeń. Z pewnością można stwierdzić, że jest to najbardziej śmierdzące miejsce na wyspie. (pokój zwierzeń)Andrew: Moja drużyna będzie niepokonana! I to oczywiście dzięki mnie. uśmiech> (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: Pff, kiepska ta konkurencja. Pokonam każdego bez żadnego problemu. Niedługo już zobaczycie na co mnie stać. Stołówka Chris: Jak można się domyślić, tutaj będziecie jeść. Oczywiście kucharzem nadal jest nasz Chef Hatchet. Na pewno długo zapamiętacie jego jedzenie. Mam nadzieję, że teraz nie jesteście głodni, bo za moment zaczniemy wasze pierwsze zadanie! Chodźcie za mną. W pobliżu klifu Chris: Tutaj zaczniecie. Na szczycie tego klifu znajdują się trzy pojazdy. Dlaczego trzy? Bo jeden jest trochę lepszy od pozostałych. Ale haczyk jest taki, że żeby go użyć, musicie znaleźć po drodze kluczyki do niego. Drużyna, która jako pierwsza pojawi się przed domkami z pojazdem, wygrywa. Proste, prawda? Na pewno nie macie żadnych pytań, więc ruszajcie! Uczestnicy pobiegli w stronę szczytu klifu. Paskudne Robale 'Andrew: '''Myślę, że nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, jeśli zostanę naszym kapitanem? Ze mną zawsze będziemy wygrywać! '''Pauline: '''Nie potrzebujemy żadnych kapitanów. Jak masz jakąś dobrą strategię, to po prostu mów. ''Susan się zatrzymała. 'Susan: '''Zmęczyłam się. ''Reszta też się zatrzymała. 'Pauline: 'Żartujesz? Przecież dopiero co zaczęliśmy. 'Susan: '''Nie lubię biegać. Bieganie jest niebezpieczne. '''Bob: '''Mi też nie chce się biegać. '''Andrew: '''Dobra, to wy tu sobie poczekajcie, a my po was przyjedziemy jak zgarniemy ten lepszy pojazd. '''Alexandra: '''Możecie też dalej iść zamiast biec. '''Bob: '''Może być… '''Susan: '''To będzie chyba bezpieczniejsze od biegania, prawda? '''Pauline: '''Tak… '''Andrew: '''No, to my biegniemy dalej! Wredne Szczury ''Przez krótki postój przeciwnej drużyny, Szczury były na prowadzeniu. 'Ashley: '''Tamci są w tyle, więc pewnie nawet bez tego lepszego pojazdu wygramy. Poza tym mam pewien pomysł, jak im zaszkodzić… ''Trochę później byli już na szczycie. Lucas, Vanessa, Natalie i Jennifer siedzieli już w jednym z dwóch gorszych pojazdów. Jacob rozglądał się po okolicy. Orlando i Ashley stali przy pozostałych pojazdach. 'Orlando: '''To jaki jest ten twój pomysł? Tamci już zaraz do nas dobiegną. '''Ashley: '''To proste. Zepchniemy to z tego klifu do wody. '''Orlando: '''O, dobry pomysł. ''Oboje zepchnęli drugi z gorszych pojazdów. '' '''Ashley: '''Zobaczymy jak teraz sobie poradzą. '''Jennifer: '''A jeśli znaleźli kluczyki do tego lepszego? '''Orlando: '''Przecież też możemy go zepchnąć. '''Natalie: '''Lepiej nie. Robale zaraz tu będą. Musimy ruszać. '''Ashley: '''No, ona ma rację. ''Jacob podszedł do Ashley. 'Jacob: '''Chyba to znalazłem… '''Ashley: '''O, ty umiesz mówić! Dobrze, że je znalazłeś. '''Orlando: '''Więc wsiadamy do tego lepszego! Dobrze, że go nie zrzuciliśmy. '''Ashley: '''Nie, jedziemy tym gorszym, ale kluczyki sobie zostawimy. '''Orlando: '''W sumie to tak mimo wszystko będzie lepiej. Mamy już zapewnione zwycięstwo! ''Cała drużyna wsiadła do pojazdu. 'Jennifer: '''To się jeszcze okaże. W końcu nigdy nic nie wiadomo. '''Ashley: '''Nie zapeszaj. ''Pojechali. Paskudne Robale Gdy Szczury odjechały, Andrew, Pauline, Alexandra, Kevin i Jake przybiegli na szczyt klifu. 'Andrew: '''Zaraz… Miały tu być trzy pojazdy. A został tylko ten lepszy? '''Kevin: '''Druga drużyna pojechała tym gorszym, więc co zrobili z drugim? '''Pauline: '''Cóż, mogli go gdzieś zepchnąć, na przykład do wody. '''Andrew: '''Co? I że niby celowo zostawili nam ten lepszy? Tak w ogóle, to nikt z was nie widział jeszcze tych kluczy? '''Pauline: '''No chyba by ten ktoś powiedział, jeśli by je znalazł. '''Jake: '''To jak mamy teraz pojechać? '''Andrew: '''Skoro został nam tylko ten i nie mamy do niego kluczyków, to niech kilka osób go pcha. Zjeżdżając z klifu jakoś się chyba rozpędzimy. ''Andrew wsiadł do pojazdu. 'Andrew: '''To kto będzie pchać? '''Pauline: '''Rozumiem, że ty nie będziesz? '''Andrew: '''Nie, ja będą pilnować, co się dzieje z przodu. ''Pauline przewróciła oczami. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Ten koleś zaczyna mnie coraz bardziej denerwować… ''Po chwili Kevin, Jake i Pauline próbowali rozpędzić pojazd pchając go. 'Andrew: '''Dobrze wam idzie, tylko moglibyście się trochę pospieszyć, bo tamci nas już dawno wyprzedzili! '''Pauline: '''No co ty nie powiesz… ''Zaczęli coraz szybciej zjeżdżać. 'Jake: '''Dobra, chyba możemy już wsiadać? '''Kevin: '''Raczej tak. ''Niestety nie udało im się, gdyż Andrew i Alexandra ciągle przyspieszali i pojechali dalej bez reszty osób. 'Pauline: 'Świetnie. Teraz my musimy wrócić na pieszo. Ale z drugiej strony oni nie mogą się zatrzymać i nie wiadomo jak to się skończy. Chwilę później dołączyli do nich Bob i Susan. 'Bob: '''Możecie powiedzieć o co chodzi? Dlaczego tylko dwie osoby pojechały dalej i się nawet nie zatrzymały dla nas? '''Susan: '''Ja to w sumie nawet bym tam nie wsiadała. To jest bardziej niebezpieczne od biegania. '''Pauline: '''Później wam powiemy. Chris nam pewnie nie zaliczy zadania, jeśli większość drużyny nie pojawi się na mecie. '''Susan: '''Musimy od razy do nich iść, a nawet biegnąć? Po co? Przecież to tak daleko. I tak przegramy. ''Reszta osób spojrzała się na nią z miną typu „Are you fu*king kidding me?”. xD 'Susan: '''No co? '''Pauline: '''I tak musimy tam wrócić, przecież tu nie zostaniemy. '''Susan: '''Ehh… Przed domkami ''Mimo że Szczury były cały czas na prowadzeniu, to Andrew i Alexandra jako pierwsi dotarli do mety jednocześnie uderzając w drzewo. Zaraz za nimi bezpiecznie dojechała przeciwna drużyna. 'Jennifer: '''Jakim cudem oni nas wyprzedzili?! ''Odwróciła się do Ashley. 'Jennifer: '''Gdyby nie te twoje głupie pomysły, to pewnie byśmy wygrali! '''Ashley: '''Ale jeśli nie zauważyłaś, to od nich tylko dwie osoby przyjechały. A to się nie liczy, prawda Chris? '''Chris: '''Tak, musi być cała drużyna. A to oznacza, że pierwsze zadania wygrywają Wredne Szczury! ''Szczury zaczynają się cieszyć. Wyjątkiem jest Jennifer. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''A już myślałam, że się pozbędę tej blondyny. Ale jakoś sobie dam z nią radę, niech ona nie myśli, że ze mną wygra. '''Chris: '''Dostaniecie również specjalną nagrodę od Chefa. Specjalnie dla was ugotuje jadalną kolację! ''Trochę później przybiegają pozostali członkowie przegranej drużyny. 'Chris: '''Wreszcie jesteście w komplecie. Wieczorem spotykam się z wami na ceremonii. Fajnie, co nie? ''Susan spojrzała się na rozbity o drzewo pojazd. 'Susan: '''Jejku, jak dobrze, że mnie w tym nie było! Mogłam zginąć. A to chyba nie byłoby fajne. '''Chris: '''Chyba nie sugerujesz, że cieszysz się z przegranej? '''Andrew: '''Właśnie… ''Cała drużyna podejrzliwie się na nią patrzy. 'Susan: '''Przestańcie się tak na mnie patrzeć! Przecież nie chciałam przegrać! Przez was stanę się nerwowa! '''Pauline: '''A wcześniej to byłaś oazą spokoju? '''Chris: '''Dobra, dosyć gadania. Idźcie chwilę odpocząć, bo zaraz głosujecie. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie na waszej pierwszej ceremonii! Stażyści podliczyli już wasze głosy, które oddaliście w pokoju zwierzeń. Pianki dostaną te osoby, które zostają w grze. Wyeliminowana osoba również dostanie piankę, ale z pewną trucizną, więc radzę wam jej nie jeść. To będzie tylko taki symbol dla frajera, który odpadnie. A bezpieczni są dzisiaj: Pauline… Kevin… Jake… Alexandra… Bob… ''Każdy po kolei dostał swoją piankę. 'Chris: '''Dzisiejszymi zagrożonymi są Susan i Andrew. A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje… Andrew! '''Andrew: '''Tak! '''Susan: '''Co? Czemu ja? '''Chris: '''Zgaduję, że denerwowałaś innych. ''Rzucił w nią zatrutą pianką. 'Susan: '''Mogłeś mnie tym zabić! '''Chris: '''Nie przesadzaj. Gorzej byłoby gdybyś to zjadła. '''Susan: '''Cóż, z drugiej strony wrócę do domu i już nie będą się cały czas bała, że tu zginę. '''Chris: '''No widzisz. Teraz chodź ze mną do Portu Wstydu. ''Chris i Susan poszli do portu gdzie teraz stoi wielka katapulta. 'Susan: '''Co to jest?! '''Chris: '''Oto Katapulta Przegranych! Zostaniesz pierwszą osobą, która jej użyje. '''Susan: 'Że co?! Ja nie chcę! To mnie zabije! To jest niebezpieczne! 'Chris: '''I to jeszcze jak! Ale powinnaś wylądować w naszym kurorcie. W najgorszym wypadku wiatr cię zdmuchnie gdzieś do wody. '''Susan: '''Nie! Nie wejdę do tego! ''Stażyści podnieśli Susan i wsadzili ją do katapulty. 'Susan: '''Czemu nie ma już łódek? '''Chris: '''Znudziły mi się. Ta katapulta dodaje adrenaliny! Do zobaczenia! '''Susan: '''Nie! ''Chris wystrzelił Susan z katapulty. Z oddali było słychać jej krzyk. 'Chris: '''Pierwszy odcinek dobiegł końca. Zostało trzynastu uczestników. Jakie między nimi powstaną przyjaźnie, konflikty lub sojusze? A kto jako następny skorzysta z katapulty? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę Totalnej Porażki! Bonusowy klip ''(Filmik Susan na casting do programu.) Susan stoi w swoim pokoju. Widać, że jest zdenerwowana. 'Susan: '''Cześć Chris. Eee… Chciałabym wystąpić w Totalnej Porażce, bo to może być fajna… przygoda? Chcę też poznać nowych ludzi i zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi. Ehh… Mamo, ja wcale tak nie uważam. To jest kłamstwo! '''Mama Susan: '''Cicho Susan. Masz w tym wystąpić. Nie możesz być wiecznie taka strachliwa. '''Susan: '''Ale ja nie chcę… To będzie straszne. I niebezpieczne. I niewiadomo co mnie tam spotka. A jak już nigdy nie wrócę do domu? Może miałabyś wtedy spokój, ale ja nie chcę umierać! Nigdzie nie jadę! ''Wybiegła z pokoju. 'Mama Susan: '''No cóż, ma trochę racji. Gdyby już tu nie wróciła, to miałabym chociaż spokój. ''Wyłączyła kamerę. Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki